Jasmine the MudWing
Jasmine belong to Wolf the IceWing Description Jasmine is an elderly female MudWing, who was the bigwings of her troop back when they were still alive and was born from a blood-red egg, giving her fire resistance. She is currently the owner of an incredibly creatively named shop named "Jasmine's Tea" and lives on the top floor of her shop. Appearance Back in the day, she had glossy brown and amber scales with a brilliant gold underbelly and creamy orange wings, but due to age, she is now much duller in color and has a much frailer figure, though she is quite large. Her top scales are a faded brown while her base ones are a dusty orange color, and her underbelly is just darker yellow. Her horns are dark grey-brown and one of them is half broken off and the spines down her back are dull black. She is covered in old scars and has a bit of one of her wings bitten off along with several missing talons. Personality Being rather old, she is quite wise and knowledgeable in the ways of the world. She has a nice sense of humor most of the time, often considered to have a little twinkle in her eyes when hearing jokes. She talks about the old days before the SandWing War of Succession quite often, some times getting too caught up in history and forgetting about what she was doing before. She is an incredibly extroverted MudWing, always happy to talk with others, and usually assumes the best of dragons. Skills Being old now, she's not that good of a hunter or fighter, and the damage to her body makes her rather slow on an ordinary basis. She is socially inept, being able to communicate and get along rather well with others, as well as obviously being good at making tea and baking. History Hatching Jasmine was the first of her sibs to be born, and her egg was blood-red, giving her fire-resistance. She helped her other siblings hatch and they set up a temporary hut near the river. She originally had 7 sibs. Pre-War The troop did quite well in supporting itself for a while. In the beginning, they did the traditional hunting-and gathering food on their own, and eventually became more and more confident in going into the town. Jasmine saw a potential in buying a building and owning a shop, and she started working on her skills until she realized that she was quite good at tea making. She started tirelessly working on making the perfect tea, often skipping training with her sibs and other troops to work. Eventually, she perfected her methods, and set up small merchant stands in town to sell samples and gain more treasure and fans, before buying out a shop space and converting it into a teastore. Her troop started to become less focused on military tactics, which seemed rather useless in a time of peace, and fulling focused on managing the shop. At first they were her only employees, but after a while she started hiring other dragons to work with them. The shop stood strong for 38 years, until... The War of SandWing Succession Her troop suddenly ended up loosing tons of employees and customers to the war. They ended up being forced into a few battles, loosing their youngest sibling in one. Grief-filled and constantly terrified, the troop tried to young their business, pretending not to notice their friends disappearing or coming back mutilated and depressed. The Siege A patrol of Blister's attacked the town, forcing many to flee and those not fleeing to stay and fight for their lives. She watched as sib after sib fell at the claws of SeaWings and SandWings, unable to help anyone but herself. After the battle was over, she found herself the last of her troop, and utterly alone. In fury and grief, she destroyed her house. The only thing in the world left for her was her tea shop. Post-War After the war ended, nothing truly significant happened to her. She hired a couple more young dragonets desperate for money, got a few regulars back, and settled into her routine. Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Characters